Girl Meets the Return of Game Night
by onceuponatime2011
Summary: Takes place after GMSemi-Formal and GMYearbook, so potential spoilers for both are included. I have included a few different theories about Semi-Formal, so read at your own risk. Be sure to read the A/N for further info. This is a fun one-shot. RUCAS centric. No flames based on the pairing, please.


_**A/N: This is a one-shot paying homage to my favorite GMW episode so far: "Girl Meets Game Night". Now, I wrote this between "Stay" and "Go" just to give myself a little comedic relief. I hope you guys find this amusing. Timeline wise, this takes place after "Girl Meets Semi-Formal" AND "Girl Meets Yearbook". This was written before the latest Disney "Sounds of Summer" promo indicating Semi-Formal will take place before Yearbook...so in this story Semi-Formal takes place after yearbook (I originally went by filming schedule...hopefully it's not too confusing...Yearbook is only mentioned once). Now, I've taken some of the spoilers/rumors for BOTH episodes to build the story. If you don't want to be potentially spoiled for either episode, don't read this. I don't think this is what is going to be the aftermath of these episodes (considering some of the things I've read)...I just wanted to have some fun and explore a fun theory I've had about this season (I don't actually think this is going on, but it's a theory that does seem valid). Ugh, I'll just stop before I confuse you guys even more. As with the rest of my GMW fics, this is Rucas centric with some other pairings thrown in. No flames because of the pairing. Review, favorite, and follow if you like it. I really enjoyed writing this one. :)**_

* * *

Riley Matthews walked into her living room and sat on the arm of the couch. After a long week of school, she was looking forward to this evening. "Family Game Night," she began, "Just me, my family, and my dog slippers," she kicked up her feet to show off the brown slippers shaped like a dog.

Cory and Topanga sat at the table, also in their pajamas. Topanga glanced at Cory before looking at her daughter. "Why are you so happy about game night, Riley?" Something had been off with her for a week. Topanga was determined to find out what was going on.

She shrugged as she moved to stand up. "I just feel like I want to spend more time with you guys."

Cory laughed. "Yeah, right." He looked at his daughter for a long moment. "Well, tonight's going to be a little different." It was about time for a little payback from the last game night they had.

Riley frowned. "Different? But it's family game night. We haven't had one since-"

The doorbell buzzed. "It's Josh."

"Uncle Josh is joining us," Riley asked. Judging by the looks on her parents' faces, something else was up with them. Riley frowned. They were up to something.

Auggie ran into the living room, reached up to buzz him in. "He's on my team."

Riley counted on her fingers. "Doesn't that make it an odd number for teams?"

"Wait for it," Cory told her.

"Wait for..."she trailed off. Nothing happened. What was going on? Was Uncle Shawn or her grandparents coming too?

Cory looked at his wife. "I always get those wrong," he snapped his fingers.

The door opened, revealing Riley's uncle and Maya. "I found this one outside, figured she was headed in the same direction."

Maya grinned at Josh. "My evening just got a lot better."

Riley crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you doing here," she asked, a slight annoyance in her voice. "I told you tonight was family game night."

"Oh, your dad invited us," Maya told her.

Riley turned to her dad. "Us?" She raised her eyebrow. What were her parents up to? She grabbed the big bowl of popcorn, taking one piece out and putting it in her mouth.

The door buzzed again. "Farkle." "And Lucas."

Riley dropped the bowl of popcorn, kernels flying everywhere. She ignored the mess and put her hands on her hips. "WHAT?!"

Cory shrugged while Topanga stood up to clean the mess. "How does that feel?" He grinned.

Riley glared at him for a moment before kneeling to help her mother pick up the popcorn.

Josh hit the button to unlock the door downstairs so the boys could come up. "I thought all of you were friends," he said as he walked back toward the kitchen.

Riley ignored her uncle. There was already too much going on and Farkle and Lucas hadn't even walked in the door yet. All she wanted was a peaceful evening with her family. "Dad, I thought it was just going to be us."

He shook his head, standing up. "Not tonight." He walked toward his daughter. "Something has been going on with the four of you for the past few weeks. It's time you all got it straightened out. So tonight," he looked over at Topanga, who pulled out a new game, "We are playing the friends game."

"Yeah, Riles," Maya began as she moved to sit on one of the couches, "It's time to get all of this settled, and since you won't talk to any of us, your dad has decided to step in and make you talk to us."

"You were in on this," Riley stood back up after putting the popcorn back into the bowl.

There was a knock on the door. Cory walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Lucas and Farkle. "Hello, friends," he greeted, a grin plastered on his face.

"Hello, sir," Farkle greeted, walking into the Matthews' apartment.

"Hi, Mr. Matthews," Lucas told him as he walked in behind Farkle. He looked up and saw Riley. She was obviously angry, as she had been for a week now. She was holding a bowl of popcorn and her eyebrows furrowed, obviously confused and frustrated that they were there. He smiled at her. Even angry, she still looked gorgeous.

"Popcorn," she offered smiling sweetly. "The dark looking stuff is just extra seasoning."

Topanga grabbed the bowl from her before dumping it in the trash. "We're making some fresh," she told the guys.

* * *

Riley sat on the end of the coffee table. Her brother sat next to her. Farkle sat next to Auggie. Topanga sat next to Farkle. Cory sat next to Topanga. Maya sat next to Cory. Josh sat next to Maya. Lucas sat next to Josh. Cory looked around. It was worse than he thought. The usually close knit bunch sat as far apart from one another as possible. Riley wouldn't even look at Lucas or Maya, Farkle refused to acknowledge Lucas, Lucas seemed to be openly staring and Riley, and Maya seemed to be openly staring at Josh, per usual. Cory was grateful when the doorbell rang.

"I got it," Josh said getting up and walking over to the door.

"It's AVA MORGENSTERN," Ava announced as she walked in. "My mom told me that you wanted me to come over."

Auggie glared at his mother. "What are you trying to do, mom?"

Topanga looked innocently at her youngest child. "Things have been weird with you two too, so she's playing."

Auggie looked over at his sister, who moved to cross her arms over her chest. He looked back at Ava before doing the same thing.

Topanga tried not to laugh at the fact that both of her children were acting the exact same way. They were both way too much like their father.

"And I'll be the host again," Josh added happily. "So who is playing with whom?"

"Let's make it fair," Topanga began, "And have everyone paired up with the people that they aren't as familiar with and are actually currently speaking to?" She looked at Lucas. "Lucas, play with Auggie. Maya, play with me. Farkle, play with Cory. Riley, play with Ava." Auggie and Ava switched seats so everyone was sitting next to their partner.

"This is ridiculous," Riley grumbled.

"What is," Cory asked her.

"It's supposed to be _family_ game night." She grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it in her mouth.

"Hey, if you want us to leave," Farkle made a move to get up, but Topanga shoved him back down.

"No one is leaving," she announced. "Whether you want to or not, we are going to get to the bottom of what is going on with you four."

Riley cut her eyes at Lucas who was still staring at her. She shifted her gaze to Maya who was staring at Josh. Riley rolled her eyes. "It's nothing," she said.

"She's just mad about semi-formal," Maya told them while still staring at Josh.

Josh cleared his throat as he walked into the kitchen. He looked around briefly before grabbing a wisk to use as a microphone.

Cory and Topanga looked at each other knowingly. "Oooooh."

Josh walked back into the living room. "What happened at semi-formal?"

"Lucas went with Maya," Ava told him. She looked over at Topanga. "Where's the cheese, Topy?"

Topanga smiled sweetly at her. "I must have forgotten to put it out." She glared at her for a moment before standing and going into the kitchen to cut up some cheese.

Riley looked down at Ava. "Ava, that's not it…and how do you know anything about this?"

Ava looked over at Auggie. "I have my sources. And that's totally why you're mad!"

Riley looked over at her brother. "You better reign in your woman."

"She's not my woman," Auggie yelled. "And she's right."

"No, she isn't!" Riley let out a frustrated breath, running a hand through her hair. "Fine. That's part of it. It's not the whole reason though."

"What?!" Maya felt her cheeks burn. "You told me you were fine with it."

"I was fine with it. I am fine with it," she said, teeth clinched. She had to step away. She stood up and went into the kitchen. She saw her mother put the fresh popcorn into several bowls. She looked at all of her options before grabbing the biggest bowl. "Thanks mom," she said before walking back into the living room.

"Are you still mad at me," Ava asked Auggie.

"Duh," he replied.

"I don't like Doy like that," Ava told him. "I just like you. We are married, you know. You can't be mad at me."

"Married," Josh raised an eyebrow at his brother. "He is just like you."

Cory shrugged, "I know."

"I just don't want to lose you," Auggie told her.

Ava smiled at him.

Farkle glared at Lucas. "This is all your fault, you know."

"My fault?! How?" Lucas couldn't believe that Farkle was trying to pin all of this on him. He wasn't the one who came up with the idea.

"I let you have one of them. You had her. Then you had to go after the other one? You want both of them for yourself. You stole both of my women from me!" Farkle's adrenaline was pumping. He had been keeping that in all week. It was ridiculous. Why did Lucas have to go after both of them?! He thought they had an arrangement. Lucas would pick between the two and Farkle would get the other one. He was never able to decide between him, so he was just fine with having someone else decide for him.

Lucas scoffed. "You're crazy, you know that?! That's NOT what happened." Was everyone mad at him right now? He only did what was asked of him.

"Then what happened?" Farkle had to know. He didn't really think Lucas would take both of them, but that's what it looked like to him. He looked over at Riley. Judging by the look on her face, it looked like she believed he would too.

"It's not important. Let's just play the game," Riley told everyone. "The sooner we get it done, the sooner I can just go to bed." She was already over this evening and they haven't even started playing the game yet. This is exactly why family game night should stay between the family.

The room was silent for a few minutes. Topanga brought the plate of cheese back into the living room. Ava grinned as she grabbed the whole plate and sat it in front of her. "Got some juice to go with it?"

Topanga smiled at Ava. "Sure, Ava." She looked at everyone else. "Anything else I can get anyone?" After receiving no response, Topanga trudged back into the kitchen to grab a juice box for Ava. Cory opened the game and started reading the instructions.

"Riley," Lucas said softly. When she glared at him in response, he swallowed, "You know we need to talk about all of this."

"Take a number, cowboy," Maya told him. "She hasn't talked to me in a week."

"And the pet names continue," Farkle groaned.

"Farkle, get a grip. Nothing is going on with me and Ranger Rick." She looked over at Josh. "So…you know, I'm free…or whatever," she twirled her hair around her finger.

Riley crossed her arms over her chest. "Can we do it when we don't have an audience?"

"You've been avoiding me for a week already. I don't think you'll ever talk to me. You can't be mad at me forever."

She sighed and looked at her parents. She didn't want to do this here and now and in front of everyone. She just wanted to play this game and go to bed. Why couldn't anyone understand that? "Can we please just play this game?"

"Ok, so basically we have to navigate through different stages of life, by answering questions about one another and performing various activites." Cory and Riley set up the game board and tokens. "Youngest goes first, so Auggie, go ahead and roll the dice." Auggie rolled a three. "Ok, a question." Topanga looked at the rules. "Everyone answers the question but Auggie. We mixed the answers up and Auggie will pick the answer that he thinks is the most accurate. Winner advances a space, and Auggie will receive $20 for the task." She pulled a card. "Ok, what is Auggie's favorite food?"

While everyone started to fill out their answers, Auggie leaned in to Lucas. "I know what's going on."

Lucas eyed him for a moment. "What's that," he whispered back to him.

"I know about you and Riley. The whole thing." He paused. "Don't make me beat you up." True he may only be six years old, but Auggie was fiercely protective over his sister.

Lucas tried not to laugh because he did admire how Auggie was trying to protect his sister, but he was curious to know how Auggie knew about any of this. "Why would you do that?"

"Cause I heard her crying after the dance last week."

Lucas stopped smiling and looked up at Riley, who was finishing up writing her answer down. He watched as she grabbed another handful of popcorn and popped it in her mouth. Her eyes wandered around the room until she made eye contact with him. She quickly looked away.

* * *

"Me," Ava exclaimed. "You all know me so well." Everyone chuckled as they all advanced one spot.

"Ok, my turn," Riley said, rolling a five. "Question." She grabbed a card. "Who was my..." she cleared her throat. "Who was my first kiss?"

Cory groaned. "Seriously? Some of these questions are too much."

"Awkward," Josh commentated, holding up the whisk. Riley bit her lip as she waited for everyone to write down their responses. She closed her eyes as she mixed them up so she wouldn't know who wrote what. "Lucas, Lucas, Lucas, Lucas, Lucas, Lucas, Farkle?" She looked over at Farkle. "That one didn't count."

"What," Cory yelled has he glared at Farkle. "When was this?" His only daughter had been kissed by two boys now?!

"He kissed my chin after we did the _Romeo and Juliet_ play last year," Riley explained. "It was…a misunderstanding. Thanks for the truth lesson, by the way."

"The question did not state kiss on the lips," Farkle told them. "Just said kiss."

"By that logic, I would've been her first kiss," Cory told him. "As soon as the doctor put her in my arms."

"Aww," Riley and Topanga said in unison.

"Ok, Riley, what answer are you going to pick," Josh asked.

She thought for a minute. "Going with Farkle."

"What," Maya shrieked. "That's not what you said at the time."

She shrugged nonchalantly. "He brought up a good point."

"You're just saying that because you're mad at Lucas." She waited a beat. "Why are you so mad? You know nothing happened between us. You know NOTHING ever will! And besides, you went with Charlie!"

"Charlie?" Josh moved to put the whisk in Maya's face. "Who is Charlie?"

"The new Lucas," Farkle chimed in.

"Shut up," Riley and Lucas told him.

"He's not," Riley clarified, "Listen, you guys don't know the whole story."

"So, tell us," Maya told her. "Seriously, this is ridiculous. Both of you are acting ridiculous about this whole thing."

Riley cut her eyes at Lucas, then sighed. "Fine. But before I begin, you should all know something."

"What is it," Josh asked her.

"Lucas and Riley have been dating all year," Auggie blurted out.

"Auggie! How did you know that," Riley yelled. How could he have possibly known about it? Maya didn't even know.

"We read your diary," Ava told her. Riley turned her head to look at Ava. "You know, the one you started keeping when you two starting dating."

The other people in the room were floored. "Say what," Maya asked.

"You read my diary," Riley shrieked. "How could you two read my diary? I hid it!"

"Underneath your pillow? Real original idea there." Ava grinned at her. "You're right you know."

Riley was afraid to ask. "About what?"

Ava looked over at Lucas. "I'm sure he would be hotter than the sun with his shirt off." She giggled as she batted her eyelashes at him.

Riley's face turned beet red. She couldn't bear to look at anyone. She banged her forehand on the coffee table. "Now I have to go die. Don't mind me. Just keep playing." She waved her arm around to signal for everyone to ignore her.

Cory thought he was having a heart attack. What had just happened? Riley and Lucas were together? She was dreaming about him shirtless?! His innocent child. His eyes slowly shifted over to Lucas, whose face was as red as Topanga's fingernail polish. "You," he growled.

Topanga tried not to smile as she patted her husband's knee to get him to calm down. She was shocked that Riley hadn't bolted for her room and Lucas hadn't bolted for the front door. Her poor child. Someone always managed to embarrass her. "Ok, my turn." She rolled the dice. "Ooh, a task." She picked up the card. "Ok, it says that it is time for friendships to grow, so we have to change partners."

"How to we determine who gets paired with whom," Farkle asked her.

"We'll draw for it," Josh said.

* * *

"Who suggested we draw names," Ava asked as she looked at her new partner.

"How ya doing," Topanga smiled.

"This just got a lot more interesting," Josh grinned. Topanga was paired with Ava. Cory was paired with Auggie. Farkle was paired with Riley. Lucas was paired with Maya.

Riley still hadn't looked back up. Farkle nudged her to make sure she was still alive. "I think she's still breathing," he said.

She raised her hand up and waved it around again. "Continue. Don't mind me. Just over here wishing I wasn't here."

"I don't know why you're so upset," Ava told her. "There was way worse stuff in there."

"Yeah," Auggie began, "Like when you had that dream that Lucas and you—" Cory put his hand over his youngest child's mouth.

"Ok, I feel like we've all heard enough from Riley's diary," Cory said as he laughed nervously.

"It's becoming a best seller," she groaned, not looking up.

Maya grinned. This was hilarious. She looked at Lucas. His face was still red. These two were ridiculous.

"Goes out with one and the other dreams about him," Farkle complained. He picked up a piece of popcorn. "You're so selfish," he hissed as he threw it at is head.

"I did not go out with Maya," Lucas told him as he dodged the flying popcorn. He looked around. "Ok, so I did…but only because Riley told me to."

"What," Josh, Cory, and Topanga exclaimed simultaneously.

"Riley, what's going on," Cory asked her. "This is getting really confusing."

Riley let out a breath before finally looking up at everyone. "Yeah, ok. Lucas and I have been together all year," she confessed. "We decided to take things very slowly after we broke up the first time. We realized that it wasn't the idea of being together that scared us...it was the label and all the pressure that everyone was putting on us to act a certain way about it." She looked over at Lucas. "We just agreed that it would be easier to keep it a secret for a while so we could figure it all out on our own. We just wanted to be Lucas and Riley without everyone else's opinion on it."

"Riley, that was eight months ago," Cory pointed out. "You're telling me that you two have been dating for 8 months?!"

"Yeah, well...since we agreed not to say anything to anyone, I started keeping a diary." She looked at her brother. "That was obviously a bad idea."

"You kept that from me for 8 months," Maya said, surprised more than anything.

Riley gave her a sad smile. "Yeah. I'm sorry about that. That was the hardest part of this whole thing. Not telling you guys."

"We just didn't want all that pressure," Lucas added.

Josh nodded. Crazy to think that they had been together this whole time without anyone else knowing though. "How were you able to see each other?"

Riley looked over at her dad even though her uncle was the one who asked. She knew he was trying to figure out the answer to that same question. "Well, you know my dance classes?"

Maya's eyes grew big. "I'm impressed, Riles." Maybe she was finally rubbing off on Riley some.

Cory sputtered. "How could you keep that from us?"

Topanga looked at her daughter, then Lucas, then her husband. She took a deep breath. "She told me. I've known for awhile now."

"WHAT?!" He turned to look at his wife. "You knew?! And you didn't tell me?!"

She shrugged. "I knew you'd make a big deal about it, so I told her I would keep it a secret too."

"I think I'm having a heart attack," he said hoarsely. "Betrayed by my daughter, my wife, even my son." When Auggie looked at his dad, Cory looked away. "I can't even look at you. You were my super spy."

"I didn't want you to break them up," Auggie told him as he stood up and crawled into his father's lap. "Riley has been really happy…she was before the dance anyway." He looked over at his sister. "I like seeing you happy."

She gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Auggie."

Cory looked at his son and then over to his daughter. "Yeah. I agree, bubba. I like seeing her happy too."

"Ok," Farkle began, "So you two are together."

"Well…I'm not so sure about that anymore," Lucas mumbled.

"So, what happened," Josh asked.

"Charlie happened," Lucas told him.

* * *

Riley took a deep breath. This part of the story was going to be difficult to explain. "I thought people would start pressuring us again if we went to the dance together, so when Charlie asked me, I said yes. Lucas hadn't asked me anyway."

"Really, Riley? That's the story you're going with," Lucas asked her incredulously. She had to have known that he was going to ask her. He looked at everyone else. "I didn't want to go by myself and watch her with someone else all night, so I went with Maya...just as friends."

"You hated that she went with Charlie. I have a hard time believing that you knew that it wasn't romantic," Maya told Lucas. "That's all you talked about."

"At first I knew it wasn't romantic on her end," he clarified. "But he's new and charming and it's obvious that he likes her."

"It's not like that," Riley defended.

"He does like you, Riles," Maya told her.

"Doesn't mean I like him!"

Topanga still wasn't understanding what was going on. "So you used him, Riley?"

"No, mom. I told him from the beginning it was just as friends. He was new and didn't know anyone. I thought it would make him more comfortable."

"He didn't get the memo," Lucas grumbled. He looked at Cory. "He tried to kiss her!"

Cory looked at Riley. "What?!" Three boys now?! Cory's head was spinning.

"I got...jealous...when I saw Lucas with Maya," Riley confessed. "After the whole yearbook incident…it still just left me feeling like maybe I was in the way of something that everyone else seemed to see but me. I started feeling a little light headed just thinking about it…my best friend and my…whatever we are or were. I just wanted some air. So, I went outside. Charlie came out. We talked for a few minutes. I guess I gave him a mixed signal or something because he leaned in like he was going to kiss me." She ran a hand through her hair.

"What stopped him" Josh asked.

Riley looked over at Lucas. Lucas looked at Riley. "I did. I saw them go outside, and I followed them because fortunately...I know how most teenage guys think." He waited a moment. "I had to pull him off of her."

"Let's tell the story correctly, ok," Riley told him. "You jerked him. Excessive force." She looked around at everyone else. "And he wasn't on me. I was handling it."

"I told you I was sorry," Lucas pleaded with her. "I'm still working on my anger, ok? For some reason it all came back up when I saw him that close to you."

"You were jealous," Ava told him.

"Jealous isn't strong enough of a word," Maya told her. "I only caught the end of it when Farkle and I were able to pull Lucas off of him. He's so lucky none of the teachers saw it." She shook her head. "All he did the week before was talk about Riley. What she was going to wear, if Charlie was going to meet her at the school or if he was going to pick her up here…he even worried that you guys would like him more than you like Lucas. And even when we got to the dance, he just stared at her the whole time."

"You did," Riley asked him.

Lucas looked away guiltily.

"Riley, there isn't anything going on with Lucas and me." Maya looked at him. "He's like the brother I never wanted, ok?"

"And she's like my annoying little sister," Lucas added.

Josh looked between Lucas and Riley. "So why are you mad at him, Riley?"

"He could've gotten kicked out of school for fighting. Luckily Charlie promised that he wouldn't say anything as long as I forgave him for trying to kiss me. And Lucas should've trusted me to begin with." She looked at him. "Nothing was going to happen."

"It looked like he was forcing himself on you."

"I'm a big girl. I can handle myself. I don't need you to try to rescue me all the time." She paused, looking around at everyone. "All of it seems ridiculous, right? Doing all of this so people wouldn't find out that we're together." She looked down. "Maybe this whole thing was just a bad idea. I shouldn't have to hide these kinds of things from you guys. I don't want to."

"I can't help but want to rescue you," Lucas told her, "I have this instinct to protect the people I love."

The whole room was silent for a few minutes as everyone tried to process what Lucas just said.

Riley was the first one to break, "Love," she questioned as she stared into his eyes for what felt like forever. Did he just confessed that he loved her? Or was it just an accident?

"Love?!" Cory looked back and forth between the teenagers. "Oh, I am not ready for this."

"Honey," Topanga put a hand on his shoulder. "She's the same age we were when we told each other."

Cory covered her hand with his. He sighed. "I know."

"What's the big deal," Maya asked. "I may not have known that they were dating, but I definitely knew that he was in love with her."

"Love," Riley asked again. She sat there dazed, even as Lucas stood up and walked towards her.

He offered his hand to her. "Can we talk in private?"

She nodded, taking his hand to help her stand up. They began to walk toward her room.

"Leave the door open," Cory yelled. "We promise we won't listen in."

After Riley and Lucas left the room, Ava looked over at Cory. "You promised. Not me."

* * *

They were silent for several moments as they just looked at one another. "Love?" Riley crossed her arms. He mind was racing. Sure, she had thought about it over the last several months, but to verbalize it…in front of everyone…it was crazy.

Lucas looked up at her. "This isn't how I planned to do it."

She swallowed. "Do what?"

He looked down at her hands. He slowly reached for them, holding them both gently as he gazed back at her. "Riley, I love you. I'm in love with you."

"Really?" She had dreamed about this moment for so long, but now that it was here, she wasn't sure if it was reality or just another dream.

"Isn't it obvious? I could've killed Charlie...but I knew you were there. I tried to restrain myself. You make me want to be better. You help me to be better. I am who I want to be when I'm with you. You're all I think about. I know we agreed not to label what we have, but...I want to tell everyone what you mean to me. I'm tired of hiding it." There, he had said it. He loved her. He was scared when he first realized it. They were both young…Riley even younger. He never thought he could experience feelings this strong for someone at 15 years old. He didn't plan on it, but one glance into her eyes and he knew it was real. He wanted to be with her and have everyone know that they were together…that she was his and that he was her's.

Riley took a deep breath. She had known for awhile too. She couldn't imagine feeling for anyone the way she felt about him. She was only 14 years old and the thought of being in love at that age scared her. Risking their friendship scared her, but she also knew that sometimes the best things in life came with the biggest risks. At that moment, looking into his eyes, she knew. It felt so right. "I love you too, Lucas. I knew there wasn't anything between Maya and you, but my heart still hurt when I saw you and her at the dance together. It's ridiculous. I know you two would never do that to me, but I felt like I couldn't breathe when I saw you two together."

Lucas took a step forward and hugged her. They stayed like that for a few moments, both relieved that they were finally able to express their feelings for one another. "Riley?"

"Yeah?" She tilted her head back to look at him.

He looked down at her and smiled. "Can we make it official now?"

She nodded. "I think we're ready."

"Riley Mathews, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course," she smiled.

Lucas leaned down and kissed her sweetly. "Riley?"

"Yeah?"

"That was my moment."

She smiled, remembering when he first told her that his moment would come and when it did, it would be his moment…with no interruptions. "Well worth the wait."

"Do you think your dad is going to kill me?"

She shrugged. "Hard to tell. I feel like mom is handling him, but you know…he's a quick one. Could get out of her grasp and lunge for you." She laughed. "Maybe we should go back and finish the game?"

"One more question."

"Yeah?"

He smiled at her. "So what was that dream you had that Auggie and Ava read about in your diary?"

She cringed. "That's for me….and Auggie and Ava apparently…to know and you to never find out."

"Fair enough." He reached for her hand. "Hold hands?"

She grinned. "Absolutely. I want to very much."


End file.
